yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 030
Fight or Flight, known as My Name is Crow! Fly Blackbird in the Japanese version, is the thirtieth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. A boy named Crow steals a number of Decks at a Security warehouse and plans his escape on a Duel Runner. Meanwhile, Rex Goodwin tells Yusei about the Dark Signers and Mina and Trudge look into Jack Atlas' disappearance. Summary Crow's infiltration Crow goes through a number of drawers in a warehouse, stealing a couple of Decks. Meanwhile two Securities are alerted of a suspicious Duel Runner nearby. They locate the unusual Runner. After it starts to move its parts without a rider present, the Securities decide to confiscate it. One of them receives a shock on coming into contact with it. The bridge Goodwin asks Yusei why he rides a Duel Runner. Yusei refuses saying he doesn't have to answer. Goodwin remarks how the bridge they stand on was meant to connect New Domino to Satellite; Yusei however built a Duel Runner with his own hands and crossed the sea; Perhaps one day he will connect the bridge. Yusei remarks that with Goodwin's influence he should be able to connect it. He cannot do that, Goodwin replies, for he would be connecting the disaster of Satellite to New Domino. Yusei wonders what disaster Goodwin means. Goodwin glances back at him and feels it is now time to tell him the truth. Crow's escape The Securities unmount the Duel Runner from a truck outside a warehouse. Crow receives a signal on his Duel Disk, telling him it's nearby. Crow pulls a set of infrared goggles over his eyes. The hallway in front of him is full of security lasers. Seeing no other way, he chucks the goggles aside and dashes down the hall tripping the security alarm. At the security station, Hanson is notified of an infiltration and alerts nearby Securities. Crow makes it to the end of the hallway and smashes through a window, landing on the truck and leaping off it onto the Duel Runner, which he calls "Blackbird", inserting his Duel Disk in the process. The Securities close a gate, but Crow uses the Runner to fly over it. They promptly reopen them and chase after him. One of the Duel Chasers worries what Trudge will say if they let Crow escape and activates "Speed World" forcing Crow into a Turbo Duel. The Security Summons "Gate Blocker" and Sets 3 cards. "Gate Blocker" prevents Crow from gaining Speed Counters allowing the Security to catch up with him. The Security looks at his 3 Trap Cards, "Sakuretsu Armor", "Dust Tornado" and "Intercept", thinking he's prepared to counter whatever Crow can do. Crow quickly Summons 3 "Blackwing" monsters and uses "Delta Crow - Anti Reverse" from his hand to dispose of the Security's Trap Cards. Using his monsters effects, he raises "Blackwing - Bora the Spear's" ATK to 5000 and lowers "Gate Blocker's" DEF to 1000. "Bora the Spear" attacks, inflicting Piercing damage, winning the Duel. The Chaser's Duel Runner stops after he loses. Two Securities in a squad car continue in pursuit of Crow. They see a chasm up ahead, thinking there's no way he can escape. Crow executes a formation change in Blackbird. A set of wings unfold and a set of boosters on the back blast off, letting Crow soar over the chasm. The securities are left helpless to pursue him any more and worry about what Trudge will say to them later. The hospital Trudge wakes up in the hallway of the hospital, where he was dueling Jack. He has no recollection of what just happened. He spots Mina at the counter. He tells her that he's here to collect the King. Mina replies that he fought the King, and turns the monitor of her computer around to show him footage of his Duel with Jack and Carly. Mina informs Trudge that right now, finding Jack and Carly, whose name they don't know, is their top priority. Mina slips the chip containing the footage into her pocket. Trudge tells her off, reminding her that that's evidence. Mina scolds him and points out that if people see it, both he and Jack are finished. Crow's place Crow pulls up in a yard, where a group of children flock around him. He gives them the cards he just stole, but instructs them not to do anything bad that will get them caught by Security. Otherwise they'll end up with a face like his, he says as he points to the criminal markings on is face. Crow wheels Blackbird into a shed, where the end of the Fortune Cup is being played. Seeing Yusei is the new King, he shrugs and thinks city duelists musn't be much. "The truth" unfolds Goodwin tells Yusei that an unbelievable and mysterious fate has been lying dormant in this world, the Dark Signers. He explains that the Dark Signers are the archnemesis to the Signers, they have revived after five thousand years and possess the soul of the netherworld; When the door to the netherworld opens, the battle between Signers and Dark Signers for the world will begin; This same battle has been repeated over the past five thousand years; In the battle five thousand years ago, the People of the Stars, under the Crimson Dragon, borrowed the power of its servants, the Five Dragons to seal the wickedness within the Nazca Lines and lock the doors to the netherworld. A flashback of the battle between the dragons and the Dark Signers Demons are shown. The dragons defeat the demons. As the demons fall into the earth, the spider demon manages to fire a web, which catches "Ancient Fairy Dragon" and drags it in with them. Luna is shown having a nightmare while Yusei hears this. The Nazca lines are formed, each one in the shape of its corresponding monster sealed within. Goodwin explains that afterward the Crimson Dragon was split into five parts and sealed in the human world. Yusei looks at the dragon birthmark on his arm and remarks, "This is the seal. And furthermore, what appeared in the Dark Signer's arm were Nazca Lines". Yusei asks why the battle between the two groups has started again. Goodwin responds by asking Yusei if he knows about Ener-D. The first Ener-D existed in the depths of Satellite, seventeen years ago. Although the control system was perfect, the Enerdy began a negative rotation, whereas it usually has a positive one. This caused an outburst of energy which destroyed parts of Satellite. At that time, amount of energy was emitted from Nazca. Goodwin explains that when the Dark Signers appear, the doors to the underworld are sure to open. Now after five thousand years the seal has been weakened and the Original Ener-D Reactor has started to become a door to the netherworld. To close these doors, they must defeat the gatekeepers, the Dark Signers. The Fortune Cup was held for this purpose, to awaken the Signers powers, Goodwin says. Remembering his vision of Satellite being destroyed by the Spider, Yusei deduces that the battle will be held in Satellite and tells Goodwin he must evacuate the citizens. Goodwin replies, that he can't do that, for when the people of Satellite are no longer there, the Dark Signers will seek new victims. Yusei curses Goodwin, saying he built Satellite, knowing this would happen and didn't care if the residents got sacrificed. Goodwin points in the direction of Satellite. If Yusei wants to save Satellite, he must defeat the Dark Signers with their combined powers. Yusei points out how there are five Signers, yet he only knows of four and asks who the fifth is. Goodwin replies that the last one shall appear soon enough. A helicopter with Yusei's Duel Runner appears in front of the two. Goodwin turns to Yusei saying "It is destiny". Old Ener-D Reactor The Dark Signers group around the Original Ener-D Reactor in Satellite. Roman remarks that after five thousand years, man was foolish enough to build another one of these. Another says that this time they will become rulers of the surface. Carly's residence Jack wakes up in a bed. He then remembers his Duel with Carly against Trudge. Mina and Trudge knock on the door, to which Carly walks over to answer. Trudge apologizes for his earlier intrusion and informs Carly that they are with the Security Maintenance Bureau. Mina continues that they have looked into who she is and that she took Jack. She demands that Jack be handed back as he requires medical treatment. Jack emerges and tells Mina that Carly isn't responsible, he asked her to do it. Mina asks Jack to come back. Jack asks where would he be returning to, he is no longer King. He tells her, he is now staying here and orders her and Trudge to leave. Carly begins to blush and wonders what's happening; Is Mina Jack's girlfriend and has she ended up in a love triangle? Mina agrees to leave for today. She glares at Carly on her way out. Trudge bows and follows suit. Carly doesn't get what's going on, but she thinks she likes it. Jack looks at Carly fantazising and tells her he wants to be alone, before going into another room. Return to Satellite Yusei is airdropped into Satellite on his Duel Runner. He looks around and spots Crow and the Blackbird on top of a pile of debris. Featured Duels Crow vs Duel Chaser The Guard goes first. He Summons "Gate Blocker" in Defense Position (2,000 DEF). He then Sets 3 cards. ("Dust Tornado", "Sakuretsu Armor", and "Intercept".) "Gate Blocker" prevents Crow from gaining any Speed Counters, while his opponent gains one. Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn" in Attack Position, using its effect. (2,000 ATK) He then Special Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" (1,700 ATK), and Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind (1,300) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" to halve "Gate Blocker's" DEF. (1000 DEF) Crow then activates "Delta Crow - Anti Reverse" from his hand. All face-down cards are destroyed. Next, he activates the effect of "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn", choosing "Blackwing - Bora the Spear". (ATK: 2,000 + 1,300 + 1,700 = 5000) Crow attacks "Gate Blocker" with "Blackwing - Bora the Spear". "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" inflicts Piercing damage, and the Guard loses 4,000 Life Points. Crow wins. Differences in adaptations * In the dub Yusei doesn't know why the bridge wasn't completed. * The sirens of the police security Duel Runners are replaced in the dub by new sirens created by 4Kids; albeit sounding very similar to the original Japanese sirens. * When the transition from commercial occurred, a scene from episode 3 was shown which is not present in the original. * In the dub it is stated that Crow went to the Facility - this was not mentioned in the original. * In the dub the children are playing tag - this isn't present in the original. * When Crow gives the cards to the children, "Fortune Fairy An", "Fortune Fairy Hikari" and "Harmonia Mirror" can be seen; the cards are unrecognizable in the original. * When Crow enters his hut, his Duel Runner informs him that Yusei has won the Fortune Cup; in the original the television told him this information. * In the dub Crow stated that he tried to enter New Domino City - this was not mentioned in the original.